Puella Magi Madoka Magica Kunstbuch
thumb|300px Das Puella Magi Madoka Magica Kunstbuch ist ein offizielles 64-Seiten Madoka Magica Produktionskunstbuch, welches am 28. Juni 2011 veröffentlicht wurde. Es umfasst verschiedene frühe Produktion Entwürfe für den Anime, einschließlich Skizzen und Darstellungen für Zeichen, Kampf Bewegungen, Ausrüstungen und ausgewählten Standorten. Ebenfalls enthalten sind Hinweise, Leitlinien und anderen Hintergrundmaterial zu dem Anime. Hinweis: Da der Inhalt identisch ist, sind einige Prüfungen tatsächlich aus der Produktion Note. Nur der Grenzinformation ist unterschiedlich. Homura thumb|280px thumb|280px Frühe Zeitachse Homura "Moemura" *みつあみメガネほむら - geflochtene bebrillte Homura *通常はリボン - trägt in der Regel eine Schleife *マホー少女時 - in Puella Magi Form *毛先カタク - Festhaarspitzen *ハイライト - Highlight *メガネ - Brille *つり目 - tsurime *ひかえめに - mäßig Homura *ホホタッチ,スカートのラインは色トレスです. - "Farbspur" für die kleinen Extras auf den Wangen und der Rock Linie *魔法少女なので, - Seitdem sie eine Puella Magi ist, *左手に指輪,模様有り -. trägt sie einen Ring an ihrer linken Hand mit einem Muster auf ihm. *変身後は無くなります -. Er verschwindet, nachdem sie sich verwandelt *(詳細は指輪設定参照) - (Details - beziehen sich auf das Ring-Design) *模様色トレス - Muster - Farbspuren *暁美ほむら_全身_表情　(清書決定稿）- Homura Akemi - Ganzkörper - Gesichtsausdruck (der Entwurf wird fertig gestellt, nachdem Aufräumarbeiten. Sayaka thumb|280px *宝石ハラに直でついてる - Der Juwel ist direkt an ihrem Bauch befestigt *フツーにパンツ - Normale Höschen *身長少し高くなってる - Ein bisschen groß *まほうしょうじょさやか - Puella Magi Sayaka *美樹さやか_変身 (ラフ決定稿) - Sayaka Miki - Transformiert (Grobentwurf fertig gestellt) Mami thumb|280px *巴マミ変身(ラフ決定稿) - Mami Tomoe - Transformierte (Grobentwurf fertig gestellt) *フツーにパンツ - Normale Höschen *宝石は右ガワ - Edelstein auf der rechten Seite *左ガワのカミ止メ - Haarnadel auf der linken Seite *ソックスのラインイロトレスウェスタンブーツ風 - Überblick über Socken - Farbspur im Stil der Westernstiefel *せなかのリボン - Schleife auf dem Rücken *まほう少女マミ - Puella Magi Mami *ハネはボーシについてる - Feder auf ihre Kappe befestigt *身長高くなってます - Körpergröße wird höher Kyubey thumb|280px *指示がないがきり - Sofern nicht anders angegeben, *表情はかわらない - keine Veränderung des Ausdrucks. *クチも開かない - Mund sollte auch geschlossen bleiben. *色トレス - Farb Spuren *せなかのモヨウ - Muster auf dem Rücken (d.h. die roten Ring auf dem Rücken) *ニワトリのタマゴのイメージ - Sieht aus wie ein Hühnerei *ニクキューはない - Nicht NikQ (Du kannst Google fragen was NikQ ist) *キュウべえ(ラフ決定稿) - Kyubey (Grobentwurf fertig gestellt) Madoka's Familie 'Kaname Haushalt' thumb|260px *カナメ家 - Kaname Haushalt *パジャマ - Pyjamas 'Tatsuya' thumb|260px *鹿目タツヤ(ラフ決定稿) - Tatsuya Kaname (Grobentwurf fertig gestellt) *タツヤ - Tatsuya *クツシタ - Socken *クツ - Schuhe Mitschüler und Lehrer 'Kazuko Saotome' thumb|260px *かずこせんせい - Kazuko-Sensei *ホホタッチ - Wangen Hauch *表情によって - Je nach ihren Gesichtsausdruck, *有ったり - manchmal sind sie da *なかったり - und manchmal nicht *メガネフレーム - Brillengestell *下イロトレス - Unten "Farbspur" *早乙女和子(ラフ決定稿) - Kazuko Saotome (Grobentwurf fertig gestellt) 'Mitschüler' thumb|260px *クラスメイト(ラフ決定稿) - Klassenkamerad (Grober endgültiger Entwurf) *クラスメイト参 - Mitschüler 3 *ホムラ - Homura *サヤカ - Sayaka *マドカ - Madoka *ナカザワ - Nakazawa 'Klassenkameraden Sitzplan' Originaler Plan thumb|360px|left Produktions Anleitung / Wege 'Leitlinien für Madokas Ausdrücke' thumb|255px *こちらの表現は,どーしても必要な局面以外は避けて下さい - Bitte versuche die folgenden Ausdrücke so oft wie möglich zu vermeiden, außer in notwendigen Fällen *ダメージの表現でよくあるタッチ - Extras, die gemeinsam in Ausdrücken von Schäden sind *なぞの白い玉 - geheimnisvolle weiße Blasen *巨大なアセ - großer Tropfen Schweiß *空に浮くしたじき - Matte die im Himmel fließt *ダメージは出来るはんいで具体的に表現する - ausdrückliche Schäden in konkreter Weise in vernünftigem Rahmen 'Leitlinien zur Zeichnung von Madoka' thumb|255px 作画注意事項 - Aktivitäten in Sakuga aufpassen (Zeichnung Animationsrahmen) von links nach rechts und von oben nach unten *アップ時マブタのショリ黒でぬりつぶす - Die Behandlung von Augenlidern während Nahaufnahmen *場所は作らない - nicht zu zeichnen xx xx unleserlich für mich *実線をタッチ状に重ねて - Verwendung von Hauchen von durchgezogenen Linien auf der jeweils anderen *その下ハダのカゲ色で ぬる - unter dem Füllen mit dem Fleisch Schattenfarbe *ヒトミも基本同様 - Schülerinnen und Schüler im Grunde dieselben *特にバストショット以上で - insbesondere jeder Schuss über Büsten *リンカク2重線で太く - Verwendung von dicken Doppellinien, um den Umriss zu zeichnen *ゆき暗い色でぬりつぶします - füllen mit dunkler Farbe der eine darunter, der auf den kleinen schwarzen Punkt im Auge zeigt, ist zu unscharf und klein um lesbar zu sein *x x x x x x x x x x はここにも小さい xx - hier auch kleine xxx *ヨコガオ - Seitenprofil des Gesichts *基本ヨコクチですが - im Grunde Mund auf der Seite *実線ではつながずに - die durchgezogenen Linien nicht verbinden auf das schlechte Beispiel auf der rechten Seite *イロトレスにて - Verwendung von Farbspuren *ホホのタッチ - die Hauche an der Wange *イロトレス - Verwendung von Farbspuren *太いリンカクから はみ出す - ragte aus dem Ideen Profil *ホホの タッチによって - je nach Hauchen auf der Wange *リンカクが途切れて見える意図 - zeigt absichtlich Unterbrechung der Profillinien *カミの毛のハイライトはこんなカンジで - die Highlights an ihrem Haar sieht wie folgt aus *開きクチでの 歯の描写は - für die Darstellung der Zähne, wenn der Mund sich öffnet *基本的に ないですが 描写が必要な局面で - Grundsätzlich gibt es keine Situation, wenn es benötigt wird *下の歯の描写は避けて下さい 特に若者 - vermeide jegliche Darstellung der unteren Zähne auf das schlechte Beispiel links vor allem junge Menschen Hintergrund / Architektur 'Homuras Zuhause' right|340px ほむらアパート＿部屋　（清書決定稿) - Homura Wohnung / Zimmer (endgültiger Entwurf nach der Bereinigung) *パネルの厚み考えない - keine Notwendigkeit, die Dicke der Platten zu betrachten *上下左右少しずつ動いてます - sie alle sind vertikal und horizontal leicht zu bewegen *パネルは全体でみると菱形に並んでいます - Wenn man all die Platten zusammen nimmt, ergibt es eine Rautenform *色替えで模様 - Muster mit Farbwechsel *俯瞰でみると時計盤に見えます - Von oben sieht es aus wie die Oberfläche einer Uhr *中央、床面より低くなって凹んでいます - Das Zentrum ist eingefallen und niedriger als der Boden *座面はクッションになっています - die Tischplatte ist gepolstert *外側の面は全て収納（引き出し） - alle nach außen weisenden Seiten sind Fächer für Ablage *階段ではなくスロープ - Steigung nicht Schritte *デザイン優先の段差 - erhöhte Schritt mehr für Design Waffen 'Mami Musketten' thumb|160px thumb|160px *マミの銃　マジカルマスケット銃 - Mami's Waffe Magische Musketen *プレートＵＰ - Platte nach oben *通常な省略 - Standard Unterlassung *コックと皿の結晶は色トレス - "Farbspur" für Hahn und Blitz-Feder-Kristall *対比 - Vergleich *水晶　 色トレス　(フリントと火蓋) - Kristall "Farbspur" (Feuerstein und Touch-Loch-Abdeckung) *1 マミの掃討用の銃 - Mami's Waffe für Aufräumaktionen *サーペンタイルタイプ - Serpentinentyp *銃口 - Mündung 'Sayaka's Schwert' thumb|270px *さかやの剣 - Sayaka's Schwert *鞘　（未使用）- Scheide (Saya) (nicht verwendet) https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saya *反り あります - es gibt Krümmungen *鍔 - Schutz (tsuba) https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsuba *刃, 断面 - Klingenkante, Querschnitt *U p 時 - Am close-up *刃紋有 - es gibt Muster auf Messerschneide *安全装置 - Sicherheitsschloss *止メ金　（はばき） - Befestigung (Habaki) https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katana#Die_Montierung_.28koshirae.29 *さやか武器　(清書決定稿） - Sayaka Waffe (abgeschlossen Entwurf nach Aufräumarbeiten) 'Homura's Schild' thumb|270px *ほむらの盾 - Homura's Schild *時間静止逆行モードこちらで - Zeit einfrieren / Rückwärts-Modus ist hier *通常時　カバー有　- Wird normalerweise abdeckt *カバーＵＰ - ungedeckt *真横 - Seitenblick *ムーブメント(中央部分） - Bewegung (Mittelteil) *砂時計(上下の球体）ＵＰ時別紙 - Sanduhr (Kugel oben und unten) Zoom-up auf separaten Blatt *裏 - die andere Seite *ほむらとの対比 - Vergleich mit Homura *横 - side 'Kyoko's Waffe' thumb|270px 杏子武器_補足 - Kyoko's Waffe - Ergänzung *杏子の槍 - Kyoko's Speer *多節棍 モード - mehrteiliger Stab-Modus *鎖　UP - Kette Nahaufnahme *棍、鎖の長さはカット内で統一 - Längen von Stab und Kette konsistent innerhalb eines Schnittes zu sein *短 - Kurz *長(際限なし） - lang (ohne Begrenzung) *ロング時や 動きのゆれは - wenn es lang ist, oder wenn es in Bewegung schüttelt *鎖　色トレス　or 省略など - Kette - Einsatz von Farbspur oder weglassen etc *槍の底 分銅的な あつかい等 - der Boden des Speer ist mit Dingen wie einem Gegengewicht ausgestattet Soul Gem thumb|270px *横から - von der Seite *ひらべったい - flach *マミ用 飾り - Für Mami, Dekoration *ほむら - Homura *さやか - Sayaka *杏子 - Kyoko *まどか - Madoka *銀色 - Silber Farbe *メダル - Medaille *各キャラでメダル部分違う - Der Medaillen Teil unterscheidet sich von Zeichen zu Zeichen **まどか - Madoka **マミ - Mami **ほむら - Homura **さやか - Sayaka **杏子 - Kyoko